A Mysterious Being
by TheShadowhuntingTimelord
Summary: A mysterious person helps Aang and joins the Gaang. She has her own quest while she travels with them. What will her influence be to the story. T because she is gory, a little and some swear words maybe.
1. The Blue Spirit

**A/N so i have started this many times and i don't have loads of time on my hands so i won't be able to update regularly. Im ****George Martin it'll come when its ready. I have terrible English- seriously i do- so its not going to be the best in the world. So don't read this if you can't handle grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. of course there won't be a lot of those as for auto correct. I don't own Avatar:TLA i only wish i was that awesome... so here it is enjoy the story. I have made changes! Some people may not like them but still.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Water,_

_Earth,_

_Fire,_

_Air,_

_My true form,_

_Him,_

_Too many people died that day. __Not enough Fire Nation. And it's all my fault. I had one shot to put things right and I failed. I failed him. He chose good, I chose evil. And now we are both being punished. I'm sure if he could speak to me, he wouldn't forgive me. I'm not even sure he can see me. He was taken away, the connection to my family was taken away, my true form was taken away and then my bending. Practically powerless, an enemy to the Fire Nation, I'm pretty sure the Earth Kingdom is looking for me as well, I'm alone. The Spirit World will no longer help. My last advice from them- find the Avatar. That translates into- Let's give you this impossible mission to redeem yourself. I guess I failed them too._

_I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry Roku._

_I'm really sorry Theo. _

**Chapter 1-The Blue Spirit **

Anyone looking at me would find me strange. The Earth Kingdom sun was strong and sweltering, yet here I am wrapping my black robe around me. Strange? Not to me. It's to cover my tattoos, my binds, my chains. If anyone saw them, Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, they will instantly kill me. The hood hid my face too. The black allows me to hide in the shadows and not too many people ask questions to hooded beings. I suppose it hid my sword too. I couldn't leave myself completely defenceless, even if I hated to wield it. Funny I steal to survive, my past shows how evil I am... I was, but I don't like using the sword. I guess that's strange.

I eat an apple I had stole yesterday. People forget shadows. The stall manager hadn't seen me coming or going. I don't even think he's noticed that he lost an apple. It's the same with anyone. I already had made a name for myself, my past self, I didn't want to be wanted while I was in hiding too. So no one saw me coming and no one saw me going. I didn't stick around in populated places, I didn't bother travellers. This was hard on me. Constantly looking over my shoulder, basically waiting for my death, whether it was from the Fire Nation, or the Earth Kingdom, or starvation. At least I know its coming. I wait for death but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. No if I die so does he.

Little whispers of the return of the Avatar have reached my ears. After 3 years, it's hard to believe. Hard to believe that he's back. I have no idea where he's going nor do I have any clue how to convince him that I want to help. He must have spoken with the spirits so I'm the last person he'll want to trust. And then if he finds out what I did, he'll certainly hate me for sure. The whole point of me finding the Avatar is to redeem myself, but am I ready for being redeemed. To be honest, I don't want him to find out about me. A little part of me doesn't want him to give me back what was taken from me. I don't want to be... to be... to be that monster again. But I need him to give it all back so I can have him back. So he can forgive me. So I can do good in the world, like I should have done at the start.

I started my journey, to where, was of no concern to me. I couldn't stay as someone would then eventually realise there was a thief in the village. Then they would check the shadows, and find me. So it was a journey away. There was a Fire Nation fortress nearby, I would need to stay clear of it. Only problem was i had no idea which way it was. I couldn't just ask where it was, that would be suspicious even if I wasn't hiding my face. So I hoped and prayed to silent Spirits that I wasn't going straight to it. Walking in silence was comforting now. I preferred it. My last conversation was with the Spirits. I wonder if someone could lose the sense of speech after not talking for years. I hope not, I'm going to have some explaining to do when I do meet the Avatar. Behind me I heard the clattering of Fire Nation soldiers. I ducked into the trees to my left and waited for them to pass. I guess the prayer to the Spirits wasn't heard. As usual. There were 10, 20 soldiers marching past. I recognised none, thank goodness. One, however, was carrying a boy. A boy with air-bending tattoos. Was this boy the Avatar?

The sun was setting so I could follow in the darkness. Murmurs from the soldiers told me he was the Avatar. And the Fire fortress they were taking him to belonged to Commander Zhao. Perfect, I have to save this boy from one of the most awful, people in the Fire Nation, if not the world. And one who could recognise me as easily as recognising the Avatar. Brilliant. I'm going to die by Fire. Still I follow them to the fortress.

Getting in was easy. I had to blend in with the crowd. I stuck to the edges of the main courtyard, then moved to the top of a wall, surrounding the whole fortress. There was no fire to light up here, and I watched carefully. There was an army here, all guarding the Avatar. Guarding a boy. I moved towards the main building, I could see Zhao in one of the windows. He seemed pretty pleased with himself. With struggle, I used the bricks as a climbing wall, noting the fact that if I fell, I would die. An open window allowed me to slip quietly through. No one was in the room, but the door was wide open. I heard Zhao talking, as he walked past. He must have already confirmed it was the Avatar his guards captured. I waited until he was out of sight before creeping towards the top of the building. Of course, not only do I have to convince the Avatar to follow me and get us both out of the hell-hole, I have to do so without alerting the whole army outside. Which will be impossible, probably.

Slipping through the door at the end of the corridor, I notice two guards talking. I was kinda hoping that Zhao would think an army was enough, I guess he's not as stupid as he used to be. That's unfortunate, for these guards here. Drawing my sword, they turn to face me. They're going to die so I will allow myself the pleasure of revealing myself.  
"Who are you?" One asks, he won't be so confident in a minute. He's going to wish that someone I was scared of was with him. I pull my hood down, revealing my messy white hair. The realisation and fear in their eyes gave me some pleasure, but a part of me knew I shouldn't want people to fear me.  
"I'm a little upset that you guys have forgotten me, have I become a legend so quickly." My voice was deeper than I remember but at least it didn't crack nor was it painful to speak.  
"Thea." One muttered under his breath.  
"What a poor choice of last words." I wasn't going to die by these fools. They started to draw their own swords, but they knew they wouldn't beat me. They didn't know all I had was poor sword skills. This was probably going to kill me, yet the fear I sent them felt good. I hope that changes soon. If I survive this I need to learn that fear isn't something you should be known for. Yet right now, it was necessary. I ran towards them pushing my sword through the taller ones chest, then blocked an attack from the other. His friend lay struggling to breath beneath me, and I looked directly into this ones eyes. He stood over me, yet he looked terrified. I pushed him away then proceeded to stab him too. He died right away, I watched his life leave him. I then went to the dying one and drove my sword through his heart until he breathed no more. This is why I need the Avatars help. These two men have families and friends and now they are dead.  
"I really am a monster." Speaking felt good at least. The hood went back up. As much I wanted to strike fear into the hearts of everyone in the courtyard, I wasn't strong enough to take them all on.

Opening the door I saw the Avatar chained to a pillar, complaining about frogs. That stopped when he saw me.  
"Who are you?" It was the same question, used with the same fear. My hand itched to grab my sword and kill this boy, but this boy was the Avatar. And I needed him to help me.  
"I'm here to help you." I said. The boys fear increased as I walked towards him. The wanting to kill him grew with it. I cut his chains off as he cried out for me to stop. When he realised I wasn't going to kill him, the fear went away. So did the wanting to kill him.  
"We must leave now." I didn't want to hang around for any more soldiers, I didn't want to kill anymore tonight. I walked, and he followed. I heard a gasp as he saw the bodies.  
"Who are you?" He asked again.  
"Thea." He was going to find out anyway. All of a sudden a thousand questions sprouted from his mouth. At this rate the chance of escaping will decrease from just maybe to we are going to die. "Listen Avatar," I started scaring him a little. "If we are going to survive this, then you need to be quiet." He nodded slightly and we continued. I came to the room I had come through, jumped out the window and grabbed the wall to start climbing down. One false move and I would have died. The Avatar flew out the window and landed onto the dark wall. It must be nice to air-bend. When I reached the wall, he was still there. Half of me expected him to have already run away. With the darkness on our side we slipped to the main gate. Unfortunately, Zhao had now realised the Avatar had escaped. How did I know? Because there was an arrow in my side, and I was falling into darkness. Brilliant death by arrow. Or death by landing on the ground too hard.

Well death was taking his time because I was still breathing. I opened my eyes to the sun, and trees. The Avatar was next to me, apparently waiting for me to wake up. I touched my pained head and my hair. Wait hair? The Avatar must have pulled my hood down.  
"You're awake." He spoke cheerfully. He hoped I would wake?  
"Yeah I am." I looked around me. Goosebumps tickled up my arms. Wait arms? He had taken off my robe.  
"I had to take out the arrow and stop the bleeding. What are those tattoo's? Why is your hair white? Who are you?" His questions stopped when I touched my head again. "Sorry." His apology surprised me.  
"Why are you saying sorry?" This boys behaviour was strange.  
"I ask too many questions." He replied. "Thank you for freeing me, I must get back to my friends." He was going to leave me. But I needed him, I needed him so I could change, so I can become better.  
"Wait!" I called. He stopped. "Can I come with you?" He looked nervous.  
"I don't know, Sokka and Katara might not trust you. It would be weird if I went back to them with a white haired girl with tattoo's I've only seen in the Spirit World." Well it didn't take him long to understand some things about me.  
"Please, I need your help and you're the only one in this world who can help me." I pleaded, for the second time in my life. Still he walked away. Not thinking I called

"I'm the daughter of a Spirit!"

He stopped then, and turned.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think and stuff. Are there specific names for spirits? I'm sure and as you can tell if there are i'm going to need them. Anyway thank you let moi know**

**~TheShadowhuntingTimelord**


	2. A Half-Spirit!

**A/N ok so heres chapter two. I have no idea what people think but thats ok. This will probably go into The Fortuneteller but it could also get too long and i'll save the fortuneteller till next chap. I do not own A:TLA I'm afraid :-( but still here is mine little story. When talking about the Spirits I will try and stay with knowledge i have found / know but for the benefit of the story i will add spirits and change a few things.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"I'm the daughter of a Spirit!"_

I didn't mean to yell it like that. Any Fire Nation solider nearby would have heard it. Back to dying by fire.  
"What?" The Avatar couldn't be it, I could tell by his face.  
"I'm the daughter of a Spirit, my father... is Rang" I had become breathless, panicked that I couldn't convince this boy about who I was. "He, is ... was a Shepard Spirit. Please." I stopped to catch my breath, it's funny I have never been out of breath before. Neither have I been this stressed. Death by panic attack... was that even possible. "You have to believe me." He just stood there looking at me. I must have looked mad shouting out that I was a half-Spirit since they don't exist.  
"Is that even possible? I suppose that explains your hair and tattoo's." Oh shit. I guess I'll have to tell him the story. The whole story. "How? Who? How?" He looked at me expecting answers.  
"It's a long story... one not to be said next to a Fire Nation fortress." Now he knows who I am, I'd much rather not die by fire. I heard a gasp from the boy.  
"Katara!" Katara? Oh lovely he has friends. "Can you walk?" I stood up, clutching my side.  
"With pain but yes." He the sprouted that he needed frogs. Again with the frogs. I picked up my robe and covered my arms and hair.

We found the frogs, and had started following a pathway to some ruins. The pain in my side had reduced to a numb irritation reminding my that I was still hurt. Part of being half-Spirit, my body heals quicker. Still, that didn't stop illness, or infection. I just had the pain less. Would be better if I was a full Spirit, then I wouldn't need to heal so quickly. I wouldn't need to heal at all. The boy, Aang as he told me to call him, skipped ahead, but remembered that I was behind and skipped right back. I couldn't believe he was the Avatar, but I suppose from the 12-year-olds that I've... known, he was acting quiet normal. Theo and I weren't like this.  
"Pardon." Aang called. Huh I must have said that out loud.  
"Nothing," I called back. "Are we there yet?" I asked, impatient to stop and rest.  
"Almost." I swear he muttered 'I think" under his breath. We continued climbing in silence. I observed how he moved with the air. I guess he was an air-bender. I envied him, his freedom to follow the wind. I haven't had the privilege to understand this freedom.

We got to the ruins and I found out why Aang wanted those frogs. His friends had colds like I've only seen a few times. Yet the power of these front bewildered me. One minuet they looked like death, the next they were spitting out the frogs, complaining to Aang that he took too long. I cleared my throat, getting their attention. So the Air-bender is with Water Tribe siblings.  
"Hi..." I started but was rudely interrupted by the Water Tribe boy.  
"HA! A Fire Nation spy" He charged for me, I stepped out of his way and he ran into the wall.  
"Sokka she's not a Fire Nation spy" Aang yelled "She saved me." He went on explaining this grand rescue mission that had a few exaggerations. When he mentioned my hair, I pulled my hood down to prove it. Sokka and Katara (the Water Tribe girl) seemed astonished by my unusual hair, but then seem to believe the rest of the story. Aang finished to me begging to come along with him and about me yelling that I was daughter of the spirit Rang.  
"And we brought frogs to you guys." Aang finished with a great big smile that seemed to cover his small face.

"So your a daughter of a Spirit? I didn't even know that was possible." Katara said. We were on Appa, a flying bison, flying over the clouds. Sokka and Aang looked towards me. I guess it was time to give them some answers.  
"Technically it's not possible. Not many Spirits fall in love with humans, and even then having children is forbidden. They all die. Apart from us... er me." I didn't want them to know everything... I've just got them to trust me, if I start talking about him, I'll have to talk about my past. Something they are not ready for yet. "For some reason I survived. My mum was the human and died at my birth." They seemed to forget that I said us rather than me.  
"So what are the tattoo's for?" Aang asked. Sokka and Katara looked confused. I took off my robe and showed them my tattoo's as Aang called them. There are 6 in total, one on each wrist, one of each elbow and one on each shoulder, all black and in the shape of a complicated and painful looking tree branch. They seemed to squeeze my arms, yet I felt no pain from them.  
"They're more like chains." I explained "They keep my bending and Spirit form from me. That's why having Spirit children is forbidden, we have the same power as the Avatar, the ability to bend all elements. I have... had a Spirit form, what it was I don't know, I never got to find out. It was taken away from me before I could try." I was about to continue when Sokka exclaimed.  
"But that's only five. And why were they taken from you? Your being very vague." Katara lightly pushed her brother.  
"Sokka don't be rude."  
"I don't have a good past. I haven't even met my father. The other Spirits gave me a choice, right my own wrongs right there right then. I didn't. They took it all away and told me to find the Avatar, that I needed to change my ways and he could help. I don't if I'll ever get my bending back, or my Spirit form, but a part of me doesn't want it all back. I would rather be a good person than a powerful one, right now I am neither. I know my father, if he ever believed in me, wants me to good. If not then Avatar Roku does."  
"You've met Avatar Roku?"  
"Yes he was the one who gave me my choice on behalf of the rest of the Spirits. I refused him. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret that decision. If I had accepted then then this war maybe closer to ending and I could have taught you bending... and you could have taught me Air-bending." And maybe Theo wouldn't have suffered. Maybe Theo would be with me now and we be fighting as a unit.  
"So you don't know how to get your bending back?" Katara asked. I only shook my head.  
"Three years I've looked for you. I was unable to leave the Earth Kingdom to look through the Water Tribe. It was even harder because I am sort of wanted by the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Most believe me dead but one look at my hair and they'll know its me. That's why I wear the robe, to hide. Now I have found you, I'm going to help you as best as I can. And maybe just maybe you can help me. But you must understand, all of you." I looked to each person, looking right into their eyes. "When I do tell you about my past, you mustn't judge me too much. And if you do judge my past self rather than who I am now. That's all I ask." All three looked skeptical. Katara was the first to nod. Aang followed and said  
"I'm sure we can do that." We all looked at Sokka waiting for his answer. He looked like he would toss me over the edge. I did not want to die by hitting the ground too hard.  
"Ok fine you can stay. As team leader.."  
"Sokka you are not team leader!" The siblings started a fight about being a leader.  
"They do this a lot?" I asked Aang.  
"Yip."

They explained that we were on the way to the Northern Water Tribe to find a water-bending master for Aang and Katara. They told me about how they have to do it before Sozin's comet, that we have until next summer to get Aang Avatar ready. Or we all die. Great, death by fire. Or at least by angry Fire Nation people. They talked about the adventures they had already had. After that it was just idle chat, learning about each others likes and dislikes. I didn't mention it to them, but there was quiet a lot I didn't know about myself. Some stuff I made up on the spot. There was so much to life that I haven't experienced yet. Maybe experiencing these things will help me change. Fun seemed to be the one thing I've missed out on. Whenever the three friends said anything they always seemed to say the word fun. I know what it means and what it is, but never have really done it.

We spent a couple of days flying North, and the nights camping out. They never asked anymore about who I was, but I knew I would have to tell them at some point. We would end up bumping into someone who knew me, or end up getting captured. I defiantly do not want to die because we got caught.  
"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked pulling me away from my thoughts. We have been traveling for three days together and this is our third night with me in the group. I must have been staring at the stars too long. They are so beautiful.  
"Death." My simple answer surprised her. "I've been so close to death so many times, that thinking about it doesn't scare me. It comes naturally to me to think about it. In any situation, I automatically think of how I would die."  
"And it doesn't scare you?"  
"I guess that's the Spirit in me, I'm not immortal but I think I am."  
"That's dangerous thinking" Katara commented, concern from this girl was new to me but it was nice.  
"I know... but its how I work. To be honest, it has kept me going my whole life." I smiled towards her and she returned one to me. I liked Katara. Something inside me sensed that she was a powerful bender, the same feeling was for Aang. I couldn't wait to see them both in action. But there was something else. A warm feeling towards her, a feeling that I've only felt with two other people. I wasn't used to this warm feeling, yet it felt... happy and safe. I could trust Katara. With time I feel that this warm feeling will spread. Is the Avatar helping me even though he doesn't know it?  
"Well I'll see you in the morning." Katara yawned and turned over. I, on the other hand, carried on staring at the stars. Yes, this is where I'm meant to be. Right here, doing good. If only I had realised this before Theo was taken. Ah we wouldn't be in this mess had I listened.

I watch the stars... waiting for a sign... anything to give me hope that someone was rooting for me. I wish someone would root for me. Even if they weren't, I have friends, I have hope. I'll find a way Theo.

* * *

**A/N so i didn't reveal all- her story will stretch through book 1 and some of book 2 (well thats the plan :-P) let me know what you think.**


	3. The Fortuneteller

**A/n Guess who has a follower! ok i over reacted a little but still, i have a follower and its nice. So this will be in the fortuneteller ep after that little filler before hand. I ****don't own A:TLA and expect small changes. and big changes and stuff I've just made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We ran out of food. It's not really a problem for me as I would last days on a scrap of bread, or I would just steal some. But I have to prove that the old me has gone, that, when they do find out who I am, they will trust me. So here I am, searching for berries. Sokka claimed he was fishing, to me it looked like standing in a river and attempting to catch fish with bare hands. Idiot. Luckily I found a white berry bush, completely untouched by human hands. And it had loads of ripe berries. Unfortunately I didn't have anything to carry them with, nor were my pockets that deep. I took as many as I could, but it wouldn't last us long. I hope we find more white berry bushes, they had been helpful to me these past 3 years. Something caught my eye, deep within the white berry bush. A black berry. Highly poisonous and never dies. You have to eat it for the effects to take place and, depending on the amount you eat, it can go from making you dizzy or sick, to killing you. This one blackberry will just make some have a headache, but if I find more, I could use it as a weapon. It's better than my awful sword skills. I pick the berry and manage to attach it to some string I found. Tying to string around my neck I gathered the white berries and went back into the direction of the Gaang.

I rejoined my new companions, pockets full of berries and saw Sokka getting attacked by a fish he was "catching"  
"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy, like Momo." I heard Katara say. It sounded like an awkward conversation so I intervened quickly.  
"Guys I found white berries." I shouted. "Come on then Sokka what have you got to show for all fishing you've been doing?" His unamused face sent Katara and me down the giggle road. Aang didn't join us laughing at Sokka, which made me worry slightly. Was he distracted by something? We heard a loud noise in the distance and ran towards it. A platypus bear stood on it hind legs and looks to attack a man in blue.  
"Well, hello there, nice day isn't it?" Granted the man was skilled at dodging the bears blows and seemed a little too calm. Sokka, Katara and a cheered up Aang started yelling ways to distract the bear, but he didn't listen. "No need to worry." How could this man be so calm when he was in the face of danger. I would very much not like to die by a platypus bear, but if we didn't do something then this man will die. I tear a bit off my blackberry and run to jump onto the bear. He let out a roar and I force fed him the small berry. He instantly got confused. Aang let out a bellow which confused the animal even more. I jumped off and ran away from the now sick bear.  
"Mmm lunch." I heard Sokka say.  
"Why weren't you scared?" I asked. Sokka was holding an egg while the bear had gone.  
"Thank you, but there was no need to worry, Aunt Wu predicted that I would have a safe journey."  
"Aunt who?" asked Aang  
"No Aunt _Wu. _She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice to know your future." A fortuneteller? I thought they were only in old woman's tales. Oh geez I bet we're going to go see her. My mind came back to the present as the man walked away.  
"Oh and Aunt Wu said if I met any travellers to give them this" And with that he vanished. Katara seemed giddy  
"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and find out our fortunes, it could be fun."  
"Oh come on fortunetelling is nonsense." Sokka argued.  
"Well what do you know, an umbrella." The sky darkened and rain fell. Aang and Katara huddled under the umbrella. I pulled my hood tighter around my face. They tried to convince Sokka that seeing the fortuneteller would be a good idea. While I agreed with them part of me didn't want to go. My past was bad enough.

The rain had stopped but my hood stayed on. This village was either Earth kingdom or Fire Nation occupied, I wasn't going to think that I would just be forgiven because I traveled with the Avatar. Death by an angry mob-not fun. We entered the village and a man in a black robe approached us.  
"Aunt Wu is expecting you." he said. This was officially creepy. Katara thought otherwise.  
"Really?" We were lead to a big house in the middle of the village. The wooden door was open and we filtered inside. The black robed guy shut the door behind us and we sat on the cushions provided. Just then a girl about Aangs age walked in.  
"My names Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Pink robe, untidy hair but she seemed nice enough. She was staring at Aang a long time."Well hello there." Aww she likes him.  
"Hello." And he's not interested in her. Oh dear I hope we don't stay for long, situations like this make me feel... awkward.  
"You have some pretty big ears don't you." Poor Aang turned bright red. She's smitten. I watched her leave to get tea and curd puffs.  
"I can't believe we are in the house of nonsense." I rolled my eyes. If Sokka was going to carry this on the whole day then later I will push him off Appa.  
"Try to keep an open mind Sokka. There are things in this world that can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have so insight to your future?" I agreed with Katara about not being able to explain things. I was a living example. "Thea you're quiet, ever since the Platypus bear." Katara looked at me expecting an expecting me to tell her that I was scared shitless about what Aunt Wu will tell me.  
"It's nothing." I said, which wasn't exactly a lie. She opened her mouth to ask me some more when a woman in gold clothing entered. Saved by the bell. This must be Aunt Wu.  
"Welcome, young travellers. Now, whose next. Don't be shy." Katara stood all too eagerly. Time ticked away and I blocked out Sokka's eating and Aang needing to find a bathroom. He came back a little while after.  
"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka said.  
"Yeah... when I was there."  
"Aang! We do NOT need to know." I interrupted him. Boys will be boys. Katara came back looking happy.  
"Ok whose next?" I rose.  
"Me." I said. I followed the woman. I was nervous. What if she's not nonsense? What if what she says is true? My heart pounded in my chest. She was going to know my identity as soon as I walked into that room. She was going to see my future. Unless it was really nonsense.

We entered a dimly lit room and sat opposite each other.  
"You can pull your hood down, I know who you are." She said. She was judging me, yet I sensed that she didn't want to cause any harm. So I pulled my hood down to reveal my white hair. "Thea Half-spirit."  
"Is that what you call me now, I thought it was Thea the murderer."  
"You have many names child, some you don't even know yourself. Tell me, are you planning to harm the Avatar?"  
"Why don't you tell me?" She just wants me to lash out. She wants me loose control. I'm not going to let that happen.  
"Fine," She was fed up? This woman confused me."Pick a bone." I looked at the bones and picked up the longest one. She threw it into the fire which then turned almost as white as my hair. "Never have I seen fire that white."  
"I have." I said to her. My fire, the fire I used to bend, was white. Not a pure white like my hair or like the fire before me now. It was a mucky white. An unclean white.  
"I see a great struggle inside you. And a great punishment." She was referring to the chains though she had not seen them."In your future, I see... incredible power." I sniggered.  
"You must be mistaken, I had the power, it was taken from me." She shook her head.  
"A power, better than before. You are destined for great things Half-spirit. I see someone else. A boy"  
"Stop" I didn't want to know about Theo. That was his future, he had to survive, if he came back. I did not want to know what he will go through. Aunt Wu didn't stop.  
"Someone you'll have to fight for, and ultimately leave behind. Someone who you would sacrifice everything for, who you have sacrificed everything for. Someone who will love you and you will..."  
"STOP" I yelled. I didn't want to know anymore. I didn't want to know about what I will do to Theo. "I don't want to know anymore." She seemed startled, afraid even. "I don't want to know anymore." I repeated quieter. I was shaking, it took all my strength to stand. "Thank you.."  
"There's more Half-Spirit."  
"I said I..."  
"I know what you said. But this you will want to know." She didn't sound like she was going to stop, so I listened. "I see a choice. A choice between duty and love." Great a riddle. I'll die figuring out a riddle.  
"Let me guess, you do not know the decision."  
"No, that is unclear. But I see struggle and hardship and reward."  
"Can I leave now?" I really did not want to know more. It was my future, I didn't want to live with her words floating in my head. "Tell my friends I'll meet them later." Aunt Wu nodded her head and I escaped like an assassin of the night.

Thea Half-Spirit? That was the first puzzling thing about Aunt Wu. I've been called many things throughout my life. Thea the murderer, Thea the powerful, Thea white hair. This was the first time anyone had called me Thea Half-Spirit. She knew who I was, I suppose that comes with being a fortuneteller. Did I believe in such things? And then the white fire. I must admit, it was nice to see the white fire after three years. Even though it did so much damage, it was still beautiful. Then a power greater than before. What was I to become the greatest swordsman? Not a chance. There is no way for me to become more powerful than I was. I read books, I listened to old mens stories but none could tell me about a spirits punishment. I probably was on the wrong world for that, on the wrong world with no way to get to the right one. Then the reading about Theo. _Someone you'll have to fight for, and ultimately leave behind._ That's the future, I'm going to leave him behind somehow, yet fight for him before hand. _Someone who you would __sacrifice everything for, who you have sacrificed everything for._ To be honest, he sacrificed everything for me. No rather because of me. But it is true- I would sacrifice everything for him right now if it would bring him back._ Someone who will love you and you will..._ Kill? Betray? Destroy? Save? I didn't want to know. And what she mean will love me? Didn't he love me before? And then the choice I have to make. Duty or Love? Could that be to do with Theo? Will it be my duty to stop him? I don't know, I hope Aunt Wu was just nonsense.

Time drifted by, I noticed that I had been gone for a long while. I headed back to the village to see Aang walking out of Aunt Wu's with a book.  
"Thea where have you been?" He asked. Then before I could answer his face changed. "Actually tell us later. We have an emergency." I followed him to Appa and Katara.  
"Thea? There you are."  
"No time Katara, we need to do this now. Aunt Wu told the people, by cloud reading, that the volcano wasn't going to explode but we found out that it will, today." Aang told me.  
"So the plan is?" I asked.  
"Katara and I are going to manipulate the clouds to look like a volcano-is-about-to-explode-cloud." Aang explained.  
"Then I'll get Aunt Wu." I offered. They flew off on Appa, I ran to Aunt Wu's home. She was in the first room, drinking tea."Aunt Wu, come quick" I made myself sound out of breath to increase the direness of the situation. "The clouds they are changing." She immediately stood up and followed me to the centre of the village. In the sky a skull looking cloud had appeared, clearly the work of Aang and Katara.  
"Oh my." Aunt Wu sounded terrified.

We started digging a trench. It would direct the lava away from the village and into the river. Sokka and his science. The volcano rumbled and erupted spewing out lava. Death by lava, lovely. Aang told us to all evacuate- no way was I leaving. Sokka and Katara stayed too and we watched with Aang as the lava flowed down to our trench.  
"It's going to overflow." Katara was right, we didn't do enough. If only I had my earth and fire bending. Instead I saw Aangs air bending. a magnificent sight as he. Using the cold air he froze the lava into rock. A beautiful most amazing bit of air-bending I have ever seen. To be honest I haven't seen much but still, it was pretty awesome. To my left I heard Sokka say what a powerful bender Aang was. No kidding Mr. Science.

We returned to the villagers and handed back the cloud book. Sokka still tried to convince the people that they shouldn't base everything on what Aunt Wu says, but they argued that what she said was true. Of course, if we hadn't been there it wouldn't have been true- then fate would have taken a different course. Maybe. Aunt Wu beckoned me over.  
"I have a gift for you Half-Spirit, to help you with your journey. I have no use for these, but you may." She handed me a box and retreated back to her home. It was a simple wooden box with one decoration. Inside- blackberries. Aunt Wu never ceases to amaze me.

After our good-byes, and a refill of supplies, we got back on Appa and traveled to our next adventure.  
"what's on the box Thea?" Katara asked me. I looked down at the one decoration on my now treasured possession.  
"It's a shepherd's staff. More specifically, it's the one that legends say was my fathers. Beside it is a winged wolf, a creature I have never seen before." Aang shook his head.  
"I haven't seen one in either worlds." he said. It was a mystery. A winged wolf... surely there is no such thing.

* * *

**A/N White berries and the ****poisonous black berry look like normal blackberries. chapter 3 done. Next chap is Balto XD**


	4. Bato of the Water Tribe

**So chap 4 and its Bato... And maybe a little backstory with Thea- In the flashback italics are Thea telling the story and the normal writing is her past ****thoughts and speech. In reply to the guest review all I want to say is that I'm doing this for fun and to just feel creative rather than for the actual writing. Ive never been good at writing but I'm good at creating stories ( so i have been told) You read this to enjoy it. So enjoy. You guys know I don't own it so here goes...**

* * *

**Bato of the Water Tribe.**

"Hey look!" I heard Aang shout from a distance. We had landed on a beach to walk around a while and to give Appa a rest. Katara and myself ran over to Aang and Sokka, who were inspecting a sword. It must be Water Tribe because over the years I have seen plenty of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom swords to know that is not one.  
"Did we loose something?" Katara asked.  
"No we found something." Sokka replied. He went one explaining the epic battle that went down here. But I froze at the scorch marks. I made scorch marks like these, long ago. I would need to tell them, at least a little bit about me, or we will bump into someone who will tell them everything. It would be better if I told them. Sokka started running off talking for the great battle.  
"So then what?" Aang asked when Sokka stopped.  
"I don't know the trail ends here."  
"Look" Katara spotted a ship nearby. It was a Water Tribe boat. Both siblings grew excited and ran towards it, me and Aang in pursuit.  
"Is it dad's boat?" Katara asked hopefully.  
"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka's eyes contained excitement and hope. "Dad was here." Neither sibling notice the cold picking up, nor the sun going down.  
"We should make camp here, set out tomorrow." I say, not to anyone in particular see as though everyone seemed occupied by the boat. At least Momo look liked he agreed with me, to be honest it was hard to tell.

In no time at all we were all sat around a campfire, Sokka's mood had decreased noticeably. He seemed to be remembering times gone by.  
"Those scorch marks though, they seemed fresh." Aang commented. He and Katara we discussing how long ago the fight was.  
"They weren't fresh." I said. "I used to make scorch marks like those, fresh ones would feel warm, those did not."  
"What do you mean, you've made scorch marks like those?" asked Katara. Her tone told me that she was not happy, maybe she thought I did this. Death by angry water bender. Actually not a bad way to go.  
"I told you I had a past I want to forget. Well in that past, I used fire-bending for bad. And water-bending and earth bending. I was forbidden to use air bending."  
"So you were a bandit or a thug." Katara asked.  
"No Katara, I was much, much worse."

**~Flashback~**

_I'll start from the beginning, my __story is a long one. My father, as I have said, is the Spirit Rang. The Shepherd Spirit that used to lead lost travellers back to the path. He entered the physical world and fell in love with my mother, a poor farmers girl with no bending at all. He brought her back to the Spirit world which was forbidden and soon there was news that she was pregnant, which was also forbidden. The other Spirits knew this was wrong and the child would not survive. There has never been a half-spirit in existence, because it was so forbidden and because the child has never survived. Anyway instead of me not surviving, my mother didn't survive. The Spirits had no idea what to do __with me. An evil Spirit, Magtus a Spirit of fire, stole me. He figured since I was half human I should be able to live on the physical world just as well as I live in the Spirit World. So he gave me to a family to raise. Katara before you say that's not so bad just let me finish. You see the family was Fire Nation, and I was raised to be a __weapon. Fire bender masters taught me everything they knew. Then Water bender masters and Earth bender masters were made to teach me. _

_"Who was the family Thea?" _

_I was raised by Fire Lord Azulon, and after he died Fire Lord Ozai. Azulon, as bitter and as cruel as he was didn't want me to be a weapon as such, just a solider in his army. When he was alive I was a Fire Nation citizen. But when he died, I became meat, the Fire Lords property. I was forced to fight, forced to become a monster. Everyone feared me apart from Ozai, his daughter and later Zhao. I lived off the fear. I went all over the world to bring the Fire Nation success. My last mission however will be forever imprinted in my head._

A rustle stopped my story. I whipped my hood up and looked towards the noise. All three of my friends didn't seem to hate me too much, but really I hadn't started my story at all. And I hadn't mentioned Theo. I'll have to to carry on.  
"Who's there?" Sokka shouted, his mood not really improving.  
"Sokka?" The unfamiliar voice sounded surprised, and older. A figure approached us in Water Tribe clothes. His left torso and left arm was bandaged up and his eyes seemed tired.  
"Bato?"  
"Who?" Aang and I asked. The siblings weren't listening.  
"Bato!" They seemed very happy to see this Bato. He seemed very happy to see them. Their reunion was so happy, I never had a family this happy ever. The siblings were sad to hear their dad wasn't here, but we followed Bato to an abby.  
"After I was injured your father carried me here and the sisters have looked after me since. Superior these are Hakodas children and they have been traveling with the Avatar." The Mother Superior seemed very interested in the Avatar.  
"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abby."  
"It is truly an honour to be here. If there is anything..."  
"What smells so good Bato." Aang was really polite but Sokka completely cut him off. It was like Aang wasn't there. Well they completely forgot to introduce me but I'm used to it. And I suppose the siblings haven't seen this guy... whoever he is, for a while. And the way they were talking to each other it seemed they were close, or at least had a bit of catching up to do. I noticed Aang leave and it was obvious I wasn't going to be in this conversation or understand half of it so I left myself.

I journeyed for a while, to where I do not know. It was sort of nice to be alone again even though I hated it when I was younger. It was always me and Theo. When Azulon was alive we would play pranks on his soldiers, funny things no one ever got hurt. Even in his foulest moods he always laughed at our pranks. Or a small smile at least. Ozai was less pleased about our pranks. In fact all fun we used to have was taken from us. But we still had each other. We always had each other. It's funny, when I look back, anyone from the Fire Nation was jealous of Theo and me. Living in the palace, being with the royal family, being powerful. If only they knew the struggle we went through daily. Many moments in that life, I thought I was going to die. Old habits die hard, I still constantly think I'll die.  
"Thea!" I turned surprised to see Aang. "What are you doing out here?"  
"The three of them seemed content talking, I wouldn't really understand what they were talking about, nor did I feel that I should be there."  
"Oh."  
"Why did you leave?" I already really knew the answer just thought the boy needed someone to talk to.  
"I miss my family." He was talking about the monks. The Air Nomads. "Tell me more, about your life."  
"You want to know more? Aang it's not a nice story and you know what you need to know. I was born a Spirit, raised by two fire lords, I went on missions to destroy the Earth Kingdom, my last mission went wrong, I ran into Magtus who took away my bending, Roku told me to find you and I have."  
"I feel like there is something you're not telling me" He said, he was right I hadn't mentioned Theo. I hadn't mentioned a few things.  
"You're right of course, I could go into detail about my life. Go on about about what happened. But I won't, at least not now. The thing I'm really holding back I should tell with all of you. Come on they'll be wondering where we are." I say.  
"No they won't" he says stubbornly. I turn back towards the abby. The wind picked up slightly. Something told me that something was about to happen, soon.

Aang walked straight into the tent the Water Tribe people were in. I held back, not wanting to miss the beautiful stars above me.  
"Redemption will not be this easy Murderer." It was the Superior. She was angry, I swear if she wasn't a nun I'd be dead. Maybe she will kill me anyway I wonder what death by nun is like.  
"I know" I say looking in her eyes. "How did you know?"  
"A glimpse of your hair. You hide it well with the hood, but it is too long to hide when you will attack."  
"What are saying?"  
"Follow me." and me being possibly a little too careless with my life followed her. She led me into the abby and into what looked like her room. "Sit" such a simple command. She returned with a knife. My heart started pumping. Yep I was going to die by an angry nun, great way to go. "Let your hair out." I pulled my hood down, seriously though I felt like I should be running rather than following her instructions. My hair was as white as snow, and as messy as a birds nest. Three years of not looking after it has consequences. Boy it was long. It came to my hips standing up. After what felt like years of waiting for this 'peaceful' woman to stab me, I felt a weight being removed. Then I felt something undoing the knots on top of my head. I ran my hand through my now unknotted hair to find it stopped just before my neck. It wasn't neatly done either, some bits were long than others. I looked to the floor to find a sheep's wool in a pile expect that there wasn't a sheep in this world as white as that. Superior pointed at it with the knife. "That gave you away." I could tell what she meant. The thing could not be any less noticeable.  
"Thank you." I was grateful to her, the hood hid the hair much better. I got up to leave.  
"You aren't planning to kill the Avatar are you?" she asked.  
"No, I'm planning to change. For the world. I'm no longer ruled by a Fire Lord. I follow the Avatar. Plus I'm powerless." I show her the wrist chains that tattoo my body. "I can't even if I wanted to." She didn't seem satisfied with this statement, but waved me off anyway. It seems I will be saying that a lot to people. It takes a lot to change peoples mind about yourself. I returned to the tent to find the people inside all asleep.

The morning came and we followed Bato to his ship.  
"This ship was built by my father." he said kind of all of a sudden.  
"Did he take you ice dodging in it?" Sokka asked.  
"Sure did!" Bato said giving us a toothy grin. "Hey I bet your ice dodging story is a good one Sokka." Sokka turned sad. The older man looked taken aback. "Ah I forgot you were too young."  
"What's ice dodging?" asked Aang. I want to know as well, it seemed painful. And look on Bato's face made me feel like we were about to do something we could die from. Death because of a dare-crazy Water Tribe man. I'd rather the nun

Half an hour later and we ended up on his boat dodging rocks. Sokka was leading and being wise, Katara was on the sails and being brave, and Aang was on the jib and being trustworthy. I ended up being a passenger, not because I didn't want to join in no. Who wouldn't want to die because of Water Tribe rite of passage to manhood? I didn't join in because I had no clue how to work on a Water Tribe boat. And really there wasn't anywhere else I could go. I have to admit Sokka leads excellently. We, or rather they, had finished the 'course' but there was one last bundle of rocks. And we weren't going to make it. Does that make this death by rocks, gee I hope not I still prefer the nun.  
"We aren't going to make it!" Katara yells  
"We will make it."  
"Sokka are you crazy we can't make that!" I yelled.  
"Aang air bend into the sails, Katara bend the water between us and the rocks, Thea..."  
"Me?" I was shocked and I hoped I wouldn't be asked to compete in this madness.  
"Yes you, grab the jib, hold her steady." I grabbed what Aang was perviously holding not having a clue what to do. So I just held it and tried to keep it in place. Boy was it hard, the currents pushed and pulled the boat this way and that way. Or maybe that was Katara's water bending. We made it to calm waters and no longer did I feel any pulling on the jib. And we didn't die.

I stood behind Bato as he gave Sokka the mark of a leader, Katara the mark of courage and Aang the mark of trust.  
"I can't" Aang said after his mark was put on. "You can't trust me."  
"What are you talking about Aang?"  
"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Sokka took it and read it quickly getting less confused and more angry. "You have to understand, I was afraid you would.."  
"This is the map leading us to our father. You had it all this time, how could you?" Sokka was yelling scaring Aang. Aang only shrugged, but it was sad. "Well you could go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad."  
"Sokka wait maybe if we talked this out.." I start to talk to resolve things but Sokka cuts me off.  
"Katara are you with me?"  
"I'm with you." She replies, sad about her decision but she wants to see her dad. If I had that kind of bond with my dad and someone prevented me from seeing him I would be upset to. But I'm lucky to know my dads name. The siblings started towards Appa to pack and leave.  
"Thea?" Aang seemed surprised that I was staying.  
"Look. He's their dad and I was told to find you not them so I am staying with you." He gave quick nod and then followed the siblings.  
"I know who you are." Bato looked at me.  
"Don't ask me if I'm going to kill the Avatar, because I'm not and I would have done it already. I'm trying to change."  
"You disappeared for three years after serving the Fire Nation for thirteen. And now you are traveling with the Avatar and my best friends children. Many people are going to ask you if you plan to kill the Avatar." He paused "It is said you have great power, one to rival the Avatars."  
"I had that power and it was taken from me by the same Spirit who sent me to Azulon. I don't have it anymore."  
"I have heard that if a Spirt looses their power, they loose their Spirit mark. Tell me if you have lost your power, why is your hair still white?" He then followed the other three. Is there really a possibility that I could get it all back. No, no there isn't. Bato could have heard wrong. I mean I lost the power, but I didn't loose the fact that my father is a Spirit. No it was taken and there is no way to get it back.

I see Aang and Katara hugging so I hang back next to Appa. It's a shame we have to split up but Aang has to get to the North Pole and they want to find their dad. It's understandable.  
"I think it's time you should leave" The Mother Superior said. She was eyeing me more than Aang, but Aang took it like it was directed at him. He didn't even answer her, just walked off with Momo to the beach. I stayed at the abby, Appa had wondered off to Aang. I caught sight of another white berry bush and decided to stock up, just in case we ran out. There were no black berries, but I had a few to keep me going anyway. The sight of Appa stopped me from picking the white berries and I joined Aang to get going. Mother Superior came rushing towards us as we were just about to leave  
"Avatar, you must leave!" cried the Superior  
"Okay I get it no body wants me around." Aang was fed up. This is going to be a great trip unless his mood lifts.  
"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar were looking for you." Aang gasped saying something I couldn't quite catch  
"How did they find us?" I should know that before I died by two crazy people and their pet.  
"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."  
"Katara." Aang was worried, almost like he hd a crush on her... and by look on his face he did have a crush on her.

Silently we floated on Appa above the abby, waiting for the people to return with Katara and Sokka. Aang didn't trust me that we should wait, but I know a Shirshu when I hear about one. This one will smell Aang on Katara and lead them right here. All we had to do was wait. True to my word, the creature appeared, with the woman, the young man, an older, familiar man (all of which clothed in Fire Nation clothing) Katara and Sokka. The creature circled us while we watched from above.  
"What's it doing? It's just going round in a circle." No shit genius. The young man has an attitude on him that's for sure. But where have I seen the older man from?  
"Aang, Thea!" Oh here we go. Appa dives at the Shirshu and saves me and Aang from being paralysed by his tough. Aang faces the younger man while I face the woman. Well I would have if Appa didn't interfere. I turn to see were I could help. Instead I come face to face with the familiar guy.  
"Thea?"  
"Iroh?" The old man chuckled. Yes it was Iroh, wow he's let himself go.  
"My dear. I couldn't recognise you, you've grow so much, you hair is shorter."  
"Iroh you've not changed one bit." He chuckled again. "I thought you were staying with Ozai? At least with Zuko." Iroh's expression changed. "What happened?" He looked up to the young man fighting Aang, the young man with a burn mark covering his face, who had grow so much since I last saw him. His face had the same moody scowl, but had lost the puppy fat. He was taller, will be taller than me now. Hair still as black as midnight. No longer was he cute, he was attractive. Shut up Thea he is fighting Aang.  
"You switched sides?" Iroh asked.  
"I did."  
"Theo..?"  
"Gone." I said simply, "Along with the power your brother was so found of, all gone to never return." His eyes were full of sympathy. "Iroh I choose good over you, and I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have picked it any other way."  
"You choose good over Zuko too." he says. I blushed slightly, but hid it from the wise man next to me. Iroh leaned over to my ear and whispered so quietly even I strained to here him. "I hope we both will join you, soon." Iroh had hope that Zuko would do what I did three years ago. I didn't share his hope. One nod bid my old friend and mentor a farewell and I went to Aang and Zuko. To the Avatar and the Avatar's enemy. Both of which are my friends. Gee this will be a great conversation.

Aang had lost his footing when I stood in front of Zuko, Zuko who didn't recognise me as much as I didn't recognise him. But now I look into those golden eyes of his, I knew it was him. I was right, he was now taller than me. I pull my hood down, not caring who will see. My pure white hair and dull grey eyes always contrasted Zuko's own features. White to black, dull to gold. When we sparred and I used water bending, we were as different as can be. Many people thought we were playing as children pretending to be in a heated battle fire against water. They would make up tales of our characters. In truth we were just sparring, helping Zuko with his fire bending. But the stories people told and the pictures some painted of 'The two warriors' were a welcome distraction from my life. Now Zuko and I really are on opposite sides, and I no longer would be able to defeat him  
"You're alive?" Yes it was him. No one in the world had his voice.  
"I didn't know I died."  
"Father said you died."  
"From the rumours I've heard he hunted me for a long time, looked for me."  
"Where were you? You just left, leaving me alone like she did." His mother. She left Zuko and no more than a year later so did I. He had every right to be hurt.  
"You knew about the mission. It went sour we had trouble. Theo and I were split from the others. We ran into the Spirit who sent us here, Magtus. Roku appeared too. He convinced us to change sides. Theo changed first. I hesitated, I still believe what we did was right, what we were doing was right. Magtus didn't wait for me to make my mind up. He cast Theo away, took my bending and left me alone and defenceless. There was no hesitation, I had to change so I looked for the Avatar."  
"Three years Thea, You could have said something." Even though I am older, Zuko had grown up these past years.  
"You were in the Fire Lords palace. You are the crowned Prince. I was on the run, I didn't and still don't trust anyone in the place. Well what you what happened to you?" And he explained. His father, his banishment and his search for the Avatar. I wanted to hug him, like I did three years ago. I was his friend and I left him to this. But now we are enemies, on opposite sides.  
"Whose Theo?" We both turned to see that the fighting had stopped, all eyes were on us. Aang had asked the question. So I gave him my answer.  
"Theo is... was my brother, my twin. A half-Spirit like me. Magtus killed him, or took him away. He's gone."

At the word gone a powerful sent filled the abby, the Shirshu went crazy blinded by the scent. It paralysed Zuko then its owner. We left on Appa. I looked to Zuko and our opposite eyes met. I felt bad leaving him again, but we were on opposite sides now. I hoped soon, we would on the same side  
"So ... where do we go?" asked Aang  
"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara answered.  
"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka added. Me thinks the Gaang is getting back together.  
"Don't you want to see your father?" Asked Aang  
"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family, too. And right now, you need us more."  
"And we need you."  
"And I need to beat Sokka at a fishing contest." I said grinning  
"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you ... "  
"I'll be okay Aang"  
"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like this?" he held up a blue necklace, in Kataras eyes I believe it was her most prised possession.  
"My mothers necklace." Oh of course, she told me about her mothers death and how she looks after her necklace."Aang, how'd you get that?"  
"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." So that's how they were able to track us.  
"Aw, that's so sweet of Zuko. Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"  
"Sure" Aang replied. We all laughed, it was nice that we did't split.

I awoke from a dream. It was more of a memory, a rare night when Theo Zuko and I spent the evening, just talking. Laughing being children. Not the crowned prince nor the weapons at the Fire Lords hands. Just kids, children. We were thirteen all three of us. Zuko had just turned a week ago,where as Theo and I had been for a month. I remember it was our last night, before the mission. I remembering leaving, promising that we would do this again after we came home. A promise that was broken, for we never returned. Then a year or so passed and Zuko was banished. One on the run, one banished and one dead, probably. My thoughts took me to the sky again. A falling star shot passed, like it did every year for this day when the mission went wrong. The star symboled those who had died that day and marked my fourth year without Theo. Oh Theo... Everyday I regret my hesitation. Maybe none of this would have happened. And you would still be here with me. We would be here together, like we should be.

* * *

**And the is the longest chapter I have ever written. phew. I'd like to thank for the followers and the favourite and well see you in the next one. **


End file.
